Wrecking Ball
by bmwsmama11
Summary: Can Steve and Danny survive when they hit some bumps in the road? Or will life tear them apart? REVIEW! :)


**Man I've had this in my head for a while so I've spent the past few days getting it all out. I hope you like it. I'm sure you'll figure out what episode it comes from near the end. Please enjoy and reviews are welcome. T rating for language. Also, review. I love reading them! :) All mistakes are mine!**

Steve and Danny had been partners for almost four years when their relationship made a shift. Suddenly the touches, glances the "I love yous" meant more than what they started out like. Danny and Steve were both happy for the shift, Danny being pansexual and Steve being bisexual. Nothing really seemed to change in their relationship except that six months into their courtship Danny moved in. He was there anyways, spending 98% of his time there so there wasn't a huge difference. Except two years later things shifted again. And it scared the shit out of Danny. He wasn't sure why but Steve had become withdrawn, like he had been when they first met. Getting short tempered, not talking much. Sleeping on the couch or his reclining chair in the living-room. Never waiting for Danny to do things, always finding reasons to not be around him This frustrated Danny and every time he tried to bring it up a huge argument ensued. Causing Danny more stress. His doctor was warning him that if he continued on this course something bad would happen. Steve however, he was stressed out over the work load. Danny always seemed to be stepping on his toes at home, doing things that Steve hated. And over-stepping his boundaries at work, giving the team orders when it wasn't his place. Leaving dirty dishes on the counter, not in the sink. Not washing them. Not helping with yard/property maintenance. Leaving wet towels on the bed, on his side of the bed. So when they came home from work the bed would be wet and Steve hated sleeping on wet spots. His bathroom was a disaster. Something Steve really couldn't handle. And the bickering was at it's all time high. Their relationship was just off, and neither really understood why.

STEVE POV:

I toweled off on the lanai and stepped back inside the house. I passed through the kitchen and realized the coffee pot was full. I nodded and went to the laundry room, I threw the towel in the hamper and walked back to the kitchen. I heard Danny in the shower. I was annoyed he was up but least he made coffee. I picked up the carafe and poured a cup of the dark brown liquid. I pick it up and take a sip. I closed my eyes. "How does one fuck coffee up?" I mumble. I replace the carafe and dump the fluid down the drain. I rinse the cup out and turn to head off for a shower. In the down stairs guest bathroom. I took my usual Navy shower and dressed for the day, leaving my hair to dry the way it was. I didn't care. I walk out and hear the shower up stairs on. "Fucking kidding me. Why does he instant on taking the longest showers ever?" I lace my boots up and head up stairs to grab my badge and gun. I took the steps two at a time until I got t my bedroom. Clothes thrown from one end to another, the bed was torn up. And a fucking damn towel on my side of the bed. STILL. I picked it up and brought it to my nose. I took a sniff and pulled my head back with a griminess. It smelled disgusting. I pick up my items and walk back down the stairs, I pick my truck keys up and walk out the door.

I stop by our favorite coffee shop and pick up real coffee and coco puffs. I eat one but save the rest for everyone else. I arrive an hour late and park by Chin. Noticing that Danny's car is where I usually park it. I walk up to it and touch the top of the car. Yup, its cool. He's been here a while. I was tired and I didn't want to fight today. I just wanted an easy day. A simple day. I head inside the back way to the Palace, bi-passing the main security. I walk in the office, hoping to just slip in. I dropped the sweet treats into the break room and took a long sip of my coffee. I cross over to my office and power up the computer. I look up and I can see Danny's back to me, but Chin and Kono locked eyes with me. They nod in my direction and I know I'm fucked. I sit down and start checking for important emails.

"Well, well, well….boss man is late today." Kono says entering my office.

I look up. "Sorry." I say eyeing Danny. He gave me a curt nod and a fake smile.

"You got coffee?" Danny asked, his eyes locking on the to go cup.

"I did." I say picking it up, taking a drink.

"I made coffee."

"Danny, your coffee sucks." I say without a smile.

He folds his arms across his chest. "I was trying to be nice Steve."

"It's noted. And I appreciate that." I think.

Danny flips me off.

"What's on the schedule today?" Chin asks, breaking the tension.

"Paper work." I say, picking a pile up.

"Oh you mean the shit you never do?" Danny spoke up, his hands flying around in the air.

I look over at him and raise an eyebrow and point a finger in his direction. "Don't do this right now." I warn.

"Do what Steven? Call you out on your shit? Because quite frankly, you suck at paper work and you always try and get out of it." His voice becoming louder, and his hands flying all over. "And you fucking ditched me this morning, what the fuck was that huh?" He stepped closer, pushing past Kono and Chin. "You always seem like you've got a stick up your ass and it's becoming super obnoxious. It's like when you would return from a mission. Like your shit don't stink and everyone else walks on egg shells!"

I stood up so quickly the chair flew back and hit the glass case behind me, shattering it. Chin and Kono stepped back and I had my hands on my hips. My nose flaring in anger. "Danno, stop it." I felt my cheeks flex, my hands shaking.

"Don't fucking call me Danno!" He shouted. "That's reserved for two people, Grace and Charlie."

His words stung. I shook my head. "I'm done." I say softly. I picked up the files and computer and stuffed them in a bag.

"Steve?" Chin questioned.

"What do you mean, your done?" Danny asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

I set my jaw. "I'm done. I'm tired of wet towels, dirty dishes, the bitching the dirty looks. Get the fuck out of my dammed way Danno." I move to the front of my desk.

I saw it coming. I really did. I think I did. His fist connected with my jaw, causing my whole body to move slightly to the left. I dropped everything in my hands and much like I did when we first met I had his arm twisted around his back, but this time his whole body was on the ground. "Don't ever hit me again." I sneer, before gathering up the items and walking out of my office.

Seconds later I smelled his shampoo, he was close to me. "What is your problem McGarrett? What has you in knots?" He shouts.

I spin around. "You do Danno, I can't stand you right now. I need space!" I yell

"What did I tell you about calling me Danno, it's only for those who love me!" He shouts.

I felt the tears starting to form. I pushed them back. I felt my temper raising. I couldn't do this anymore. "I'm done."

Danny looks at me confused. "With?" He said drawing out the word.

"Us. I can't do this anymore. You need to move out." I look at Danny in his eyes. I could see every emotion in them at that moment.

"Steve, you can't mean that." Kono said.

I raised my hand and took the promise ring off my finger and dropped it. "Don't tell me what I do and don't believe." I turned on my heal and walked out of the office.

DANNY POV:

I stood there. What just happened? Did we just break up? Yes, I believe we did. We just broke up. I see the ring rolling towards me. My mouth open slightly in shock. I bend down and pick it up. I didn't feel awful. Why? I swallowed hard. I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes. How did he say all of that with out breaking down? Was all of this a joke for him? How could he throw it away so easily? I slowly moved towards my office and closed the door, the blinds. I sat on the couch. All of my fears came to a head. We broke up and we still have to work together. I couldn't do this. I picked up the phone on the table and dialed my old partner at HPD. Meka. I knew he would give me some advice. I explained the situation to him and he said that he needed a partner and he would talk to the Captain and he didn't think it would be a problem. I knew that my old shitty appointment always had rooms available so I dialed the managers number and got set up to sign papers. I called a moving company to rent a truck to get our items from Steve's. I put my hands over my face. Why was I okay with this? Was I okay with this, or was I just going through the motions? I sighed I couldn't believe that Steve and I were at this point. Sure I was leaving them short handed this week, but Lou would be back from Chicago next week. They could handle it. Meka called me and informed me that it was a green light. I typed up a letter of resignation. I printed two copies, I placed one in a envelope and wrote Steve's name on it. And the other I was dropping off at the Governors office. I crossed over to Steve's office and laid the letter on his desk, my fingers lingering on the picture of us from a year and a half ago when I gave him the promise ring I now had in my pants pocket. Nope, I wasn't okay. I couldn't do this. I turned to walk out of the office and came face to face with Chin, Kono and Denning. I closed my eyes tightly and felt several tears slip out. "Please….don't." I say so quietly, and handed the letter to Denning.

"You are leaving?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'll be at HPD."

"Seriously?" Kono asked.

I nod again. "I need to go." I say. "I'll pick up my stuff tonight when I know he wont be here."

"I'll pack it up for you." Chin said. "I'll bring it by, maybe share a beer."

"Maybe." I said softly. I move to head out of the 5-0 building.

TWO MONTHS LATER:

I sat at my desk at the HPD office. My computer was being a shit face and I kept pushing enter. "Would be nice if this worked." I grumbled.

Meka laughed across from me. "Get used to it buddy. You coming for dinner tonight?" He asks.

I shake my head no. "Sorry, I got a date with Grace and Charlie." I smile.

"Aaahh, awesome. Shave ice and a shrimp truck kind of date?" He asks.

I smile and nod. I look past him and see Kono and Chin. Looking worse for the wear. I stand up and move over towards them. "What happened to you two?"

Kono was limping. "Accident. But it's okay. We are okay."

"Damn idiots trying to blow us up." Chin said. "We just dropped off our suspect."

Kono smiled slightly. "Steve's okay though, used his truck as a shield. Until that blew up too."

"Shit, that's no good." I say as my phone started to ring. I was taken back by the picture on my screen. A picture that hadn't popped up in over two months. My heart racing and my palms becoming sweaty. I could talk about Steve, but talking to him and seeing him wasn't ever good. I pushed accept and brought it to my ear. "Williams."

"Hey, did your phone die?" He asked.

"No, why?" I roll my eyes. "Steve, who's crying?"

"Charlie, his day-care called me. He got really hurt…and I tried calling you and so did his day-care."

"Shit, sorry. I meant to take you off the emergency contact list. I'll come now and then you can leave, sorry for disturbing you." Already pushing past Kono and Chin.

"It's fine. I've got him mostly calmed down. We are at Kings though."

I stop. "Kings? Why?!" Panic filling my voice.

"Broken arm." Steve said.

"Danno!" Charlie cried out.

"Shhhh….it's okay buddy…I've got Dann..Danny on the phone. Want to talk to him?" Steve's soothing voice came though the phone. "Sorry, he shook his head. They are just about to start putting a cast on it."

"I'll be there in five." I say hanging up the phone.

"We will drive you." Chin says taking my arm.

The short drive to the hospital was silent. I couldn't believe that Steve had stepped up and helped Charlie the way he did. It made my heart flutter, but I had to shake that thought from my head. As we pull up to the hospital we jump out and head inside. I see the receptionist at the desk. "I'm looking for Charles Williams. Broken arm."

"Danny, look." Kono said softly, directing my attention to the left of me.

I glance over and see it. Charlie laying on Steve's chest. A camouflaged cast on his right arm. Steve's chin resting on Charlies head. He looked asleep, they both did. I smiled. Yup, attraction was still there. Hell, we never had a issue in the bedroom. I walk over and Steve's eyes flew open. He smiled softly. "Sorry, he fell asleep from the meds they gave him."

I shook my head. "Its…um…okay. Is he okay?" My voice suddenly dry.

"Six to eight weeks in this thing. It glows in the dark." Steve smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't get a hold of you and I didn't want him in pain so I just brought him here."

"I'm glad you did." I say as Steve slowly stood up. "I can take him."

"I'd like to carry him to the car, if that's okay."

"It's fine. Chin is installing his car seat in Kono's car."

Steve smiled as we moved towards the exit. Once to the car Steve gently placed Charlie in and got him buckled up. He kissed his head and let his fingers linger on his cheek. Charlie opened his eyes. "We go home?" Charlie asked.

Steve nodded. "Yeah buddy, you are going home now. I'll try and check up on you soon okay?"

"Your house, I want Daddy Steve's house!" He yelled.

"Shhh…maybe when you feel better and rest, maybe I can come take you for the day okay? I'll talk to Danny." Steve says softly.

Charlie settled down some but tugged at Steve's shirt before he fully stood up. "Want this."

Steve smiled. "Okay buddy." Steve stood up and pulled his t-shirt off. "Just for you. Get sleep okay?"

Charlie nodded. "Love you Daddy Steve."

"I love you too buddy." Steve closed the door and turned around.

I swallowed hard. "I um….thanks Steve."

He nodded and smiled softly. "Anytime Danny."

"You can have him for a while on Saturday if you'd like. I promised Grace shopping."

"I'd like that very much." Steve nodded before heading over to Chin's car.

I turned and looked at Kono. "I hate this."

She tried to smile softly. "I know. Maybe the kids will bring you two back together."

"I don't even know what tore us apart Kono."

The next several months Steve got to spend time with the kids. Rachel let Danny have the kids an extra two days out of the month and most of the time he gave them to Steve. But they never spoke to one another on the phone or in person. It was always through text messages. Grace was old enough she just would get Charlie out of his car seat and Steve would leave it by the Garage for Danny to deal with. Sometimes Steve had a case and couldn't get the kids but missed them terribly. He would pick them off if Danny couldn't get them from school and take them to Rachel's. It wasn't until the cocaine on the island came around. Killing everyone who used it. Steve and the team worked tiredly trying to figure out who was bringing the drugs to the island. Danny was also involved in the case but kept his distance, letting 5-0 work it. Governor Denning's request. Steve had a shoot out with someone at the airfield and got hit in the arm. He brought the guy to HPD, seeing Danny at his desk. He walked over.

"You wouldn't have a bandage?" I asked leaning against the desk.

Danny looked up at me and horror across his face. "What did you do?"

"Not die." I say. "So a bandage?"

Danny nods. "Follow me." He says getting up walking though the bullpen into the break room. He finds a first aid kit. "Through and though?"

"Yeah. Least it missed the tattoo."

"You know how I like them." Danny says.

I whip my head and look at Danny. His eyes just as wide. I swallow. His lips wet. I see Chin and Kono talking to several officers. Before I knew it I was patched up. "Thanks Danny."

"I'd say anytime, but I'm afraid that you'd use it as an excuse to see me." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Is it working?" I ask, smiling.

He closed his eyes. "I miss you."

I look down at my fingers, finding them interesting all of the sudden. "Me too." I reached out and took his hand in mine, I pulled him close to me, our bodies flush. I needed to feel him against me. "I've been questioning the kids about you." I confess.

"Me too." Danny says.

I pull Danny at arms length to take a look at him. I sigh and stop. Pull it form my pocket, wincing in pain. "McGarrett." I say never releasing my hold of Danny. "We are on the way, be at Dillingham in thirty." I hang up and look at Danny. "I need you in my life Danny. I don't care if I only get you as a friend. I need you in my life."

Danny nodded. "Me too Steve. Friends then? Because I don't know if I can do a relationship with you right now."

"I respect that Danny. I do. I just have to have you in my life."

He smiled and gave me a warm tight hug. "Go save the world super SEAL."

I smiled an released him. I walked out of the break room and found Chin. "We gotta go, Dillingham…it's going down right now." I say following him out of HPD.

DANNY POV:

"What's going on Kono?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled. "What was that?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Friends. Just friends."

She smiled. "They found the supplier from the tip that you and Meka got him yesterday. They are flying into Kona and then flying back tomorrow, while they load the plane of the drugs."

"Shit that's dangerous as hell."

Kono nodded. "It's super dangerous. Side streets tonight? I don't want to be alone."

I smile. "Sure. See you soon."

THE FOLLOWING DAY:

I sat at the desk typing away when I see Captain come from his office. "Williams!" He shouts.

I jump and walk over Meka by his side. "What's up?" I ask noting their expressions ans demeanor.

"There's been an accident with that transport that 5-0 was on." Captain said.

My alert went up. "What?" I ask.

"The plane has been shot and McGarrett is hurt, bleeding and unresponsive."

My hands were shaking by the time I got to my desk, pulling my keys from the drawer. I got to my car Meka hot on my tail as I put my tactical gear on. I didn't know what was going on, but I was going to be there when they pulled him from the plane. I got in the car and realized that Meka got in too. I dialed Kono's number. "What in the actual fuck happened?" I scream.

"We don't know, we just heard that Chin is landing the plane on the beach by the Hilton." Kono says.

"Fuck me. What happened to Steve?" I shout, pushing my car to go faster.

"Just that he's been shot and there's a lot of blood Danny, Chin said he's pale and his lips are blue."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit shit!" I pound my fist on the dashboard. I arrive seconds after Lou parked. I ran over towards them and I look towards the sky. I see the plane, it was coming in fast. Almost to fast in my opinion. I stand there, unable to hear anything around me. I look over when I feel Kono next to me.

"One hostile in the plane with them." She says.

I nod and watch as the plane crashes on to the beach, I have my gun drawn and I rush over to the plane, Chin is yelling to get Steve out. But the firemen cant seam to open the door. I push them out of the way and yank the door open. "Steve!" I yell seeing his lifeless body before me. "Get him out!" I yell again pulling Steve from he plane. EMT's descend on him as soon as I had pulled him out and I see someone on my right trying to make a run for it. "STOP!" I shout walking over to him and decking him in the face. "Arrest him now!" I shout. I run back towards the ambulance. "Take him to Tripler!"

We went to Dillingham and took down the other part of the drug cartel. I found one of the guys trying to get away and I walked over towards him, releasing a clip from my gun and replacing it with a new one. I approached him and shot him in the leg.

"Go ahead and do it." He sneers.

I raise my eyebrow and I point my gun at him, I shoot him. Dead center in the chest. I turn around to find Chin, Kono and Lou staring at me. Meka holding a guy down with his foot. My cell starts to ring. "Yeah?"

"Danny Williams, this is Doctor Barns. We have a major situation here at the hospital with Commander McGarrett, you need to come down."

I hang up and pocket the phone. "We got to go."

"What is it?" Lou asked.

"It's Steve. Something is wrong."

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL:

"Commander McGarrett has received a lot devastating amount of damage to his liver, we can't repair it, it's to damaged. We can't get a new one here from the mainland in time, we have only a handful of hours. We could check to see if anyone of you is a match."

"Of course, we will all help." Kono says sighing.

"Yeah, just tell us what to do." Lou said.

"I'll test" Chin said softly.

I shake my head. "Steve and I are the same blood type, you might as well just use mine."

The doctor looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. "You are sure Detective?"

I nod. "Yes. I'm sure." I turn to look at Kono. "Get Grace from school."

She nodded. "I'll go now." She say turning around to leave.

"Lou, call Rachel." I hand him my phone. "Tell her what's going on, but not to tell Charlie."

"Let's go get you ready then." The doctor said leading me.

I got prepped in a hospital down with machines beeping all around me. They already had Steve in a OR room, with machines keeping him alive. I wanted to throw up. I couldn't believe this was happening. I loved him. I loved him to pieces. The door busted open with Grace standing there looking at me. "Danno!" she shouted.

"C'mear Money, it's gonna be okay." I say, my arms open for her.

She runs into them and hugs me tightly. "I love you Danno, is Uncle Steve close by? Can I give him a hug?"

I shake my head no. "Money he's already in the operating room. You'll get to see us both soon okay?"

She nods. "I love you so much, please….remember that."

I nod. "I love you too. And save a hug for Uncle Steve okay?"

She nods as the hospital staff comes in, wheeling me into the large room. I start to get sleepy as the drugs they gave me kick in.

Danny made it though surgery with flying colors. When he woke up he was surrounded by his loved ones and his kids. All eager to make sure he was doing okay. He was sore and in some pain. But the first thing on his mind was Steve. He looked around and saw Charlie in Dog's arms, smiling and happy. Grace was at the edge of the bed. "Steve?" I asked, my voice still horse.

"He got out of surgery a little while ago, but he hasn't woken up yet." Kono said.

"Who's with him? He shouldn't be alone." I say trying to sit up as best as possible.

"Lou." Grace said holding my hand. "I was in there a little bit ago.

I nod. "Was the surgery successful?"

"Yes it was. Doctor said she would come in real soon to talk with you, said you could possibly go home tomorrow or the next day." Dog said. "Beth and I are happy to keep this little guy for you."

"Thanks." I say looking around the room. "Kono?"

She nods her head. "What's up brah?"

"Go to Steve's room, make sure okay? I need to make sure he's okay. Promise me."

She stood up. "I'll go now, and see if hes up. Maybe they can move you in to his room."

I nod, letting sleep take me again.

Later that evening:

I felt a throbbing pain in my stomach. I heard several people talking softly around me, I swallowed a dry lump. I opened my eyes and closed them again, the bright lights from the room hurting me.

"Steve?" I hear a voice. Chin.

I opened my eyes again, looking into Chin's eyes. I smile slightly. "Hey, you okay?"

He nods and smiles. "God you scared the hell out of us."

"What happened?" I asked.

A blonde woman appeared next to Lou and Chin. "Hi Commander, I'm Alison Dennis. I'm the doctor that performed your surgery."

"Surgery?"

"You were really fucked up man." Lou said taking my hands into his.

"It was your liver Steve, the bullet wounds shredding it. You needed a new one." The doctor said. "But you've gotten a new liver and within a few weeks it will be fully healed and completely functional. It was touch and go with you for a while, but your body had accepted the liver piece and within six months to a year you can resume your normal life style."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. "Who's liver did I get? Or is that confidential?"

The doctor smiled. "I'll leave you alone with your family."

"how long have I been out?" I ask, looking between Chin and Lou.

"About a week." Lou said.

"Long enough." His voice said. "And it's classified."

I whipped my head to the left, looking at Danny. His blue eyes looking right back to mine. I was confused. "Danny?" I question.

He smiled. "You can thank me later."

I felt my throat tighten. "You…" I swallowed hard. "…gave me half your liver?"

He nodded.

I choked back a sob. I pushed the heals of my hands into my eyes. Willing everyone to go away. I needed everyone to leave. I needed to process this new information. I couldn't think and I couldn't breath.

"Guys, lets head out for a while okay? Let's go grab some food and come back to see Steve later, huh?" Danny said. His voice stuck in my head.

I could kiss him for knowing me so well. But I didn't want him to leave. I needed him to stay. "Danny?" I said removing my hands from my face.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Can you stay?"

"Sure babe…er..I mean Steve."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. I wanted to touch him. "I don't know what to say, thank you seems so….informal."

"I thought I was going to die the day that you got shot, and when they told me that you needed a new liver. There was no question." He said taking my hands into his.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. For everything. I don't know why we were fighting. I don't know why you were annoying me. But I've missed it. I've missed the wet towels and the dirty dishes. I've missed you in our bed. I've missed you kissing me, touching me. Making love to me." I said so softly looking back up to his face. Seeing tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Steve. I should have tried harder. I shouldn't over step any boundaries." He leaned down, inches from my lips. "It's Danno to you."

I sobbed out and pulled his head closer to mine, our lips crashing together. "I cant have you just as a friend, I need you as my best friend and my lover."

"Me too Steve. Me too." He laid down next to me in bed, careful of my belly.

"Did you heal up okay?" I ask, stroking his hair.

"Yeah, I still have to be careful of movements and stuff."

"Thank you Danno, thanks for saving me."

"Anytime Steve. Will you go to therapy with me? Like, couples therapy."

"Anything for you Danno. I wan to make us work. I want to fix us."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

I paced the house. I wasn't use to being home so much, without anything to do. No working out, no work. Just laying around. I took up puzzles but eventually got tired of that. I tried to read books but got tired of that. I rolled my eyes and the tv and turned it off. I looked at my watch again. I huffed out.

"Boss, will you chill out?" Kono said coming from the kitchen.

"He's late." I said. "I hate when he's late."

"It's fine. Maybe he stopped by to get shave ice." Chin said. "Your lawn is all mowed."

"Mahalo." I mumble.

"Danny got everything moved back in?" Kono asked.

"Yes last week, but this weekend is his first weekend back." I say, checking my watch again.

"Damnit Steve, relax. You are driving me crazy. Danny's been a bear at work all week too."

I smile. "I'm just glad he was able to transfer back to 5-0."

"You'll get anything you want for months after that big haul we brought in." Chin said smiling. "Want a beer?"

"Fuck off." I growl.

"Whoa, what's with the language boss?" Kono asked.

"We can't drink for six months."

"Ouch." Kono said hiding a smile. "Therapy going okay?"

"It's tough but we are learning to keep work separate from home. Danny is learning to work with my ADHD issues and I'm learning to not be so controlling." I smile. "I love him."

I suddenly hear the rumble of the camaro, pull into the drive way. I fly over to the door and whip it open. I move half as fast as I usually would and that's when I see them. Danny wearing those damn dress pants with that great ass, and a button down work shirt all tucked in and perfect. His muscles bulging in all the right places. I smile, that one smiled that's meant only for Danny. My Danno. Gracie is the first out of the car running towards me, throwing herself into my arms. I grunt slightly as she slammed into my sore side. "Sorry Uncle Steve."

"Baby, I don't care. I love you!" I say hugging her so tightly. I hold her back at arms length. "Stop growing up." I say

She smiled and shrugged. "I love you too, I'm glad we are back."

I pull her close to my ear. "Me too." I kiss her head and watch as she walks towards the house. I look back at Danny and Charlie. His little legs running towards me. I knew I'd regret this later, but I slowly bend down. My knees in the grass. Charlie laughs and runs faster towards me, my arms open for him. "Hey buddy!" I say as he bounces into my open arms. "Charlie, I missed you so much little buddy!" I kiss the side of his cheek, running my hand over his head. "I have presents for you in your room and your sisters room. Enjoy."

"Thank you Uncle Steve. I love you." He kissed my cheek.

I closed my eyes. "I love you too."

He lets me go and goes flying to Grace, telling her about the presents as they go into the house. Chin and Kono following them. I look up and see Danny's hand. I smile and take the offer, getting up slowly.

"You didn't have to do that." He said.

"I needed to, I missed them so damn much." I say looking into his eyes. "I got you a present too Danno."

"You did?" He asked with a smile.

"But I cant get back down again." I laugh, reaching into my pocket. Danny looked at me with question. I pulled out a ring. "In side it says, you saved me. And I want you to wear this. Forever." I say looking down at the ring. "Marry me?"

His breath hitched. "Steve…"

"I love you Danny."

"Yes." His lips were on mine in a instant. "I love you too."

"Wrecking Ball"

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

 **Well? Mahalo for reading!**


End file.
